Between Champagne and Rum
by Zoro-luver2000
Summary: Isle De Luna, Moon Island. Where the Rich come to relax and the poor come to beg. it is here that Roronoa Zoro discovers that love knows no boundries and that love at frist sight is real. ( a bit of ooc-Zoro; ZoroXnewcharatcer)(( COMPLETED!))
1. Isle De Moon

sadly....I do not own One Piece..cries  
  
BETWEEN CHAMPAGNE AND RUM  
  
It was mid-morning when a damp sea wind brushed against the cheek of Roronoa Zoro; waking him from his usual nap upon the deck. Grunting, he opens his black eyes and with a turn of his head, observes his surroundings. Luffy was sitting on the sheep's-head bow of the ship, Nami was reading a newspaper, Sanji was fawning over her, Usopp was telling yet another wild tale of " The Daring Captain Usopp" and Tony   
Tony Chopper was being gullible and believing each of Usopp's yarns. Zoro lays back down on the deck, lacing his fingers together and placing them behind his head, trying to go back to sleep. When he finally starts to fall asleep, Luffy Jumps up and yells " LAND!!!" Zoro jumps up and then grunts. " that is one hell of an alarm clock..." Luffy hopped off of his perch and onto the deck " Nami! what is this place called!?'' Nami picks up he map and looks over it " it looks like Isle De Luna..." Sanji smiles " Spanish..." He eases over next to Nami " next to French, Spanish is one of the most roman.." His words were stop with a sudden " don't even start, Sanji-kun..." Sanji sighs depressingly and then walks to the kitchen " im gonna go try a new fish recipe..." He walks into the kitchen and then a few minutes later. " THERE'S NO FOOD!" Zoro stands up and stretches out yawning as Sanji bursts through the door   
screaming. " oi! what do you mean there's no food?" Zoro says in his normal cranky voice he gets when ever he has just been woken up. Sanji calmly says that there is no food again. Usopp stands up proudly pointing a finger towards himself " this reminds me of the time I was trapped on a ship in the middle of the sea...no food or water....for 9 no! 11 months! without any sign of land..." chopper looks amazed " really!?" Nami walks up to the front of the ship and then looks at the island seeing no Marine base and a port. " we could restock at the island...." Luffy grins a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat and climb's up onto his perch atop the sheep's head as the rest of the crew steers the ship towards Isle De Luna

N/B/A: Im sorry that this chapter is so short...i will try and make longer chapters


	2. Enter Jennifer

N/B/A: how'd ya like it? well heres the second chapter, enjoy.......oh and i dun own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda-san does....

* * *

" Rise n Shine, Miss, tis mid-mornin, and ya sista calls." said a young Irish maid with bright red hair. The maid opens the large curtains from which the sunlight brightens the room. " auuuugh.." groaned 18 year-old Jennifer RoseMoon as the sun hit her eyes and she burried her face in her pillows. " ten mo minuuues...leeno" The maid laughs lightly and walks over to her and pulls off the large blanket. " Come now Miss Jennifer, Lady Roewena asks of ye presence and she caun't see ye from the den to ya room, now caun't she?" Jennifer huddles into a ball and then realizes how futile it was. She sits up, rubbing her large saffire blue eyes. The sun shining on her creamy peach skin and her english nightgown that is embroidered in blue roses. She stands up and walks over to the vanity. She sits down and takes a wooden box out of the drawer. She opens it and takes out a silver brush, as the maid fixes her bed. Jennifer looks at her reflection in the mirror with sleepy eyes. Her long honey-brown hair in a mess. She then gently brushes out her hair. After getting the big tangles out, She takes out a silver comb and gets the small ones. When her hair is finally tidy and looks presentable. She walks into her bath, washes her face and brushes her teeth. She then goes to her closet and picks out a simple white sundress and white dress shoes to match. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail and wraps an off-white ribbown around the base of it.   
  
After making herself look presentable, She walks downstairs of her family's Summer Home on Ilse De Luna. She walks into the Den where she sees her older sister, sitting on a couch that seems to be from the 1800's, sipping Chinese Green Tea. Jennifer quietly walks in and then sets across from her sister " You wanted to speak with me, Roewena?" The woman with blond almost white hair across from her looks at her and nods '' yes, Jenny...as you know, the moonlight masked ball is this eveing...and we have the honor of hosting it this year." Jennifer nods to her sister, trying to pay attention. Never really finding any interests in her sister's speeches. " but since they need me to arrange the dinner and such..the basic thing i want to say is...i want you to find a husband tonight..." Jennifer isn't really suprised about her sister's words. Shes been like this since Jennifer's husband was killed in a war, leaving her to raise a 1 year old boy and a set of one month old ferternal twins by herself. which you could imagine at her age would be a very difficult task. She sighs " Roe, i will find a man to take care of my children when i feel the time is right..." She rolls her eyes and then leaves the den. Jennifer trots up the stairs, being followed by her sister. Roewena yelling after her, but jennifer ignored them. She walks into the room and slams the door in Roewena's face; locking it. Roewena and Serena have been in charge of her life ever since she was 6 years old...when thier parents her murdered. She walks out onto the balcony and looks at the see. Looking out at the blue sea, at the ships coming into port, but one ship in particular caught her eye. It wasnt a galleon, neither was it small, for a bow it had the head of a ram or sheep and there were... tangerine trees on the deck. Jennifer smiles, never seeing a ship like that before. She looks at the villiage and thinks she'll go for a stroll. Walking quietly down the stairs. She slips past the servants and her sisters. She hurries down the driveway and then down the road to the villiage.

* * *

N/B/A: a friend of mine asked a question about Jenn's age and how many kids she has. In Jenn's rank in society, a man would SOMETIMES determine what a girl's future was and it was very rare to find women running an estate. so jenn married at a young age and so...her sons and daughter came along.. 


	3. The Market

N/B/A: thanks for the reviews...oh and Jennifer RoseMoon, Lena, Jenn's family are my characters, i own them...just not One Piece, Oda owns it.

* * *

After tying the GOING MERRY to the dock, The Luffy pirates walked to the dock and spilt up into groups of two. Usopp went off to find a hardware store and Chopper followed. Sanji and Nami went off to buy supplies. Zoro didn't want to even leave the ship. He wanted to stay there and train but Luffy wanted to explore and there was no use to saying no to the rubbery captain when he wanted to explore. Luffy was ahead as usual and Zoro trudged along behind him at a slow pace, observing his surroundings. Trying to see if he could spy a smithy or a place where he could get some new weights. Luffy kept stopping and looking behind him. Wishing Zoro would walk just a little bit faster. When they came upon a butcher shop, Luffy jumps at it calling out " MEAAAT!!!!" Zoro hears this and grabs the back of Luffy's shirt.   
  
Humming a tune her mother taught her to play on the piano when she was just a little girl, Jennifer walks down the path that leads into the village. She walks down the busy streets and stops at many of the shops to look. She managed to grab a few beries from her secret stash before she left the estate grounds, hoping to maybe find something of interest. She walks along the stores where food was sold. She sees a little boy in rags trying to steal an apple. The boy looked to be only 7. Jennifer walks up to the little boy and hands him the apple he was reaching for." here ya go." She smiles and pays for the apple. The boy thanks her and then hurries off to an alley way. Jennifer has always loved children and her kindness towards them was known throughout the island. Despite her tendecies to disobey orders, get into cat fights with some local girls, and get drunk off her ass, She was a very nice and decent girl just trying to lend a helping hand once in a while. She looks around for another place to go to and spies a small jewelry stand. She walks to the place and looks for anything that would catch her eye   
" LUFFY!" Zoro bellows and grabs his captain by the shirt. "Luffy, were going back to the ship...now." He said in a demanding voice. Luffy smiles his Cheshire Cat grin " why?" Zoro narrows his eyes and sighs. He thinks of a cleaver way of getting Luffy back to the GOING MERRY. " because its almost lunch time and we just restocked on food..." The day they restock on food meant a big meal for the going merry crew. " MORE FOOD!" Luffy runs out of the shop, leaving Zoro there. The shop-keeper appears behind Zoro with a bill for the damages to his store. Zoro sighs and uses the last of his money to pay for luffy's 'pre-lunch snack' and walks out of the shop.   
  
Jennifer decides that it is about time that she got back to the estate and crosses the street to the other side. Since there wasn't many people over there and she could get around easier. Humming as she walks she looks around, loving to be out of the estate house. She continues to look around until " oof!" She bumps into a man that was at least 6 foot 3inches, a full head and neck above her " Sorry!" She exclaims not looking at him as she walks back to the estate house. 

Zoro looks at the girl who had just bumped in him. He was about to say something but she had already walked on. He stared at her fading image. Long honey brown hair, and creamy peach skin, with three facial markings on her face near her eyes and on her forehead. She had a delicate frame and glided when she walked. In Zoro's opinion, one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen. He smiles and sighs. He shakes his head and then repeats his mantra over and over again in his head ' Greatest swordsman in the world, greatest swordsman in the world.." He repeats in his mind. He had no time for women, he was Roronoa Zoro...no matter how many women he had worshiping his every step in the east blue he has no time for them. He must become the Greatest Swordsman in the world. He kept repeating his mantra in his thoughts until he reached the docks. He starts to walk towards the GOING MERRY when a particular boat caught his eye. It was sort of gothic with its coffin like shape, burning green candles and red sail. He then reconized the ship. HE was here. The man whom he had to defeat in order to become the words strongest swordsman. Juraquille Mihawk. He walks to the boat and sees an Invitation. He picks it up and reds it. He writes down everything and then places everything back where he found it. The large scar across his chest pulsating a bit. Zoro was finally ready to face Mihawk again. He walks to the GOING MERRY and sits upon the deck in his normal spot. He takes a small short nap.

* * *

N/B/A: well it was at least a lil longer than the other two Chapters. 


	4. The MoonLight Masked Ball: Kisses and Ch...

N/B/A: I dun own One Piece yet again. and i will say this now, Im gonna make jenn a bit more interesting, i have never seen a one piece episode, i only seen AMVs and clips. My only reference is the AMVs, clips,fanfics, and character evaluations. i dont own a one piece thing outside of my computer b/c i am broke and in need of a job. I wanna get Shonen Jump and Animerica, but i have to figure out how to order it and get the money for it ='( so if i go a lil overboard on the OCC-ness. I SOWWY!   
  
Jennifer hurries back up to the estate. Heading through the large wooden doors and up the main stairway. She goes into her room and places her bags down on her bed and then goes into her bath. It was Roman styled with a suken in marble bath. She takes off her clothing and shoes. She wraps a robe around her and then lets down her ponytail. Letting her long honey brown hair cascade down her back. She brushes it out and then runs her bath, testing the temperture and then placing a few drops of Rose Oil in the water. The Rose Oil has become a bit of a habit for her, her mother loved Roses and believed that if a young girl was bathed in Rose Oil, the girl would grow up to be beautiful. Her and her sisters were bathed this was as children and they have been bathing in rose oil ever since. She gets into the water and goes through her normal bathing routine. About 45 minutes later, She walks out of the bathroom in her robe and then prepares herself for Ball.  
  
Zoro didn't sleep for very long, the thought of Mihawk troubleing his mind. Working out would cause him to loose energy, and he needed to be at his peak. He walks to the stairs by the kitchen and sits down upon the steps. He looked at his notes and read them over and over again. ' Hes going to some party called The Moonlight Masked Ball, so that means alot of rich snobs will be there, and you have to have a mask..so that means his face will be disguised and i gotta get a mask so i would blend in a bit. this thing is invite only so that means i'll have to sneak in somehow...' He schemes. Untill he reads one certain part. ' What the Fucking Hell?! GodDamnit!' no matter how much he hated it, his one chance to find Mihawk was trampled by one simple line ' no weapons allowed in the ballroom' He smirks " but they didnt say no weapons outside of the ballroom." He looks at the sky and and thinks. He looks at the paper again ' it starts at 6, 4 hours from now...and by this time tomorrow, i will become the worlds greatest swordsman...' He says to himself.  
  
Its only a couple of hours until the ball starts, and Jennifers maid were shoving her into a corset. " why..Do..I...have to...wear this...Godforsaken...thing!?" She says while gasping for air. Roewena stands beside her " Because you'll never be able to fit into this lovely dress without it.." After the corset is on, Jennifer takes a few deep breathes " ever..thought about...getting a..... bigger size???" Roewena laughs hautly " you jest, baby sister...." She places the dress on Jennifer and smiles " there, dont you look beautiful.." Jennifer looks at the poofy sleeves and the bows and the pearls and the lace and the pinky-ness of it all " i feel like the good witch of the north...ow!" She says as Roewena pops her upside the head. " if you dont like it, then show me a dress that will match your mask...." Jennifer smiles " then i will.." She takes off the dress and has a maid undo the corset. She throws the damned thing in the trash and then heads into her closet. A few minutes later, She walks out in a black evening gown and a pair of black and silver pumps. She walks over to her vanity and picks up her mask. it was oddly designed. it was made to go around her head in on large silver band. She puts it on over her head and adjusts it so her eyes would show throw the holesIt match perfectly and Roewena narrows her eyes, feeling defeated. Roewena walks out of the room so that she would get ready. Jennifer took off the mask and brushed out her hair.  
  
Zoro was stationed in a tree outside of where the ball room entrance was.Keeping a weather eye out for Mihawk. he has his bandana on his head for a mask and his swords at his side. watching everyone get out of carriages and off of horses. He waits and waits and waits untill finally he spied the attire of Juraquille Mihawk. Smiling devilishly, Zoro jumps down from the tree and sneaks behind a large carriage. Seeing about 2 men and 3 women exit it, He joins the bunch and usues that old trick to get inside. Two marines were posted at the door 'oh shit,i thought that there were no marines on this island!' he says in his mind as one man hands in the invites and they walk inside, Zoro follows but is stops by another marine " sir, there are no weapons allowed in the ballroom...we'll have to take those and you'll get em back when ya leave.." Zoro inwardly sighs in relief that he wasnt caught. ' i'll just have to bring Mihawk to the fight' He says as he hands his swords over, but not really happy about leaving his swords here. He had to keep cool and not get kicked out. He had to challenge Mihawk. no matter what he has to do. Zoro walks inside and down one of the double stairways. He scans over the crowd for Mihawk. '' where the hell is he...'' he mutters to himself as he walks down the steps. He spies Mihawk on the dance floor waltzing with a girl who looks awfuly familiar. He makes his way towards the dance floor. The musicians stop playing and the dancers leave the floor. Zoro walks over to where Mihawk moved to, slowly. He moves closer and closer until he is but 3 feet from him. Mihawk turns and looks at him " so we meet again young swordsman...you havent changed much these past three years." Zoro takes another step towards him " i want a re-match..." Zoro says devilishly. Mihawk smiles " so, you think you are ready to face me again?" Zoro speaks through his teeth " i know i am ready..." Mihawk nods " I will adquiest your request tommorrow morning, in the vineyard on the outskirts of the villiage..." Zoro growled low in his throat. " i said i want to fight you outside and now!" Juraquille Mihawk takes two steps towards him and plainly says " i dont know about you but i do not have my sword nor my knife with me, how could i possibly fight a swordfight without a sword or any other kind of blade?" Zoro was quiet for a few moments. Feeeling pretty stupid. He takes a deep breath as Mihawk extends his hand " do we have an accord?" Zoro stares at his hand and then clasps it as hard as he can " yes.." Mihawk nods hautly and walks off. Zoro turned and walked off at a fast pace. He got worked up over nothing. As he walks through the crowd, he spies a table where he could get some liquor. Walking over there, he spies the girl that was dancing with Mihawk. He tilts his head to the side. knowing hes seen her before. He walks up to the tender and orders some rum. Walking away with his rum, which was in some oddly formed bottle and didn't have that same taste as the rum back on the ship. He leans against a pillar and drinks it.   
  
Jennifer gets some champagne from the drink bar and stands on the other side of a pillar. She has dance with at least 6 guys her age and that older man with the funny beard and yellow eyes. She tastes the champagne. " god, why do they have to diloute it...takes the flavor out of it." She says outloud and to herself. " exactly..." came a deep voice from the other side of the pillar. Jennifer walked around to see a young muscular man holding one of the rum bottles. He was tanned and was wearing a white shirt, Black pants and boots with a matching bandana on his head, shadowing his eyes like a mask. A green harmaki was around his waist. Three gold earings dangle from his left ear. His visible sideburns indicated that his hair was green. The man tossed his bottle into a trash can that was placed there for that reason. He looks at Jennifer with coal black eyes " i thought high class girls like yourself didn't know shit about liquor....." Jennifer smirks " what, you think a high class girl can't get drunk off her ass? i know my liquor.." She says as she takes another sip of her drink. He smiles smugly " well it seems you proved me wrong...but if you are a high class girl with a vast knowledge of liquor, why are you drinking something as small as champagne?" Jennifer quirks an eyebrow at him and takes one last sip of of her drink before throwing her disposable glass away " how did you know it was champagne?" she says as she wipes her mouth with her glove. " i can tell by the way it smells..." The man says wryly. Jennifer looks at him " well to answer your question, if i was caught drinking some hard liquor by anyone who knows my oldest sister, She'd put me through hell and back..." She says like a true dignified smartass. The man laughs a bit before saying " ya gotta name?" Jennifer crosses her arms and smirks " sure, do you?" The manchuckles " just call me Zoro...." Jennifer nods " alright then Zoro, you got a last name?" Zoro smiles " Zoro is my last name...." Jennifer sweatdrops and laughs a bit " well,whats yer frist name then?" Zoro chuckles once more and then moves closer to her. He removes his bandana and plainly says " Roronoa...My name is Roronoa Zoro." Jennifer stares at him for a moment, finding him quite handsome and then realizes how close he moved towards him. She takes a step back and out stretches her hand " Im Jennifer Z.." She realizes what she is about to say and quickly says " RoseMoon...My name is Jennifer RoseMoon.." Zoro takes her hand and then thinks ' I can't belive im thinking this but, what would that shitty cook do?..no, better not do that, that wouldnt end well...' He adverts his eyes to see a guy kissing a girl's hand. Zoro shrugs and brings her hand to his lips. He grazes a kiss over her knuckles. Jennifer blushes when he kisses her hand. felling his caloused palm with her fingers. Zoro rises back up and releases her hand from his. " your a swordsman, arent you?" Jennifer asks curiously. Zoro puts his bandana back on over his head " how could you tell?" Jennifer takes his hand and turns his palm downside up " Swordsman hands...the hilts of Katana's will leave blisters on your palms. My father had swordsman hands.." Jennifer takes off her mask and straightens out her hair with her fingers before placing her mask back on. When Zoro sees her without her mask, he realizes she's the same girl who bumped into him earlier that day. His heart starts to race. 'why the hell is my heart beating so fast?' he asks himself. Jennifer adjusts her mask to where she can see. Zoro looks around and catches a few stares. He looks to Jennifer and whispers " Am I just that attractive.. or that scary...I'm being stared at.." Jennifer realizes they are both being stared at. "Perhaps we can go somewhere a little more private.. or do you mind?" she asks. He looks around for a moment longer before nodding in agreement. "Yeah, lets go. They are beginning to burn a hole through my head.." Jennifer starts walking away " follow me.."   
  
Zoro nods and walks behind her, noticing the back of her black dress. The material was like satain and the back has a criss-crossed style with the rest of her back exposed. As he follows her, his rude gaze travels to how she sways a bit when she walks. ' WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?' he mentally kicks himself. Jennifer stops and turns, looking at him " this better?" Zoro looks around to find himself on a balcony overlooking the port. " a hell of a lot better...not so many eyes." Jennifer smiles and walks up beside him; leaning on the railing. Zoro admires the view from the balcony. He sees the GOING MERRY and then notices something on the ship, or rather whats not on the ships " hey were the hell are my weights?" he says outloud. Jennifer turns her head towards him " hmmm?" Zoro looks at her " oh, the ship im traveling on is docked down there and i noticed my weights aint there.." Jennifer looks at him blankly for a moment and then sits up " ohhh, so which ship is the one your traveling on?" Zoro points to the GOING MERRY " that one..." Jennifer looks at the ship and smiles " I noticed that ship coming in earlier today....I have never seen a ship like that before.." She says as she removes her mask and plays with it. Zoro stares at her face. The dull moonlight making shadows on her face. He adverts his eyes from her and sees a Rose. He picks it from its vine that seems to be growning on the wall. Looking down he sees that anyone could climb up this wall to this balcony. Zoro picks off the thorns and places it in her hair. Jennifer looks at him funny and then takes the rose out of her hair. She smiles and then looks up at him. He had badass flare to him when he smiles. Jennifer stares up into his eyes. Like two black diamonds bekoning her. Zoro notices her staring and looks back into her eyes. The were like none he has ever seen before. He lowers his head and cups her chin in his right hand. Jennifer closes her eyes blissfully, feeling as if she were in a Fairy Tale, She blushes lightly. Zoro presses his lips lightly against hers. When her mouth opens for a sudden gasp of air, Zoro takes this chance and deepens the kiss. ' this feels gooood, but what the hell possesed me to kiss her?!' he thinks. Zoro breaks the kiss when he hears 12 chimes from a clock. " I must go..." Jennifer's saffire blue eyes flutter open " why, so soon?" Zoro looks down and sees the path that leads to the entrance of the ballroom, where his swords are. " They need me back at the GOING MERRY..." He climbs onto the rose vines. the thorns pricking his skin, but the small pain he didnt pay any mind to. " will you be back?" Jennifer whispered to him. Zoro gives her a short kiss and then decends down the Rose Vines. "maybe...Pirate ships dont stay in a particular place for long..."   
  
N/B/A: well, that was kinda funky, Zoro got all worked up to find out his real fight is in the morning...I did this b/c Zoro and Jenn had to meet at this ball and I had to give Zoro a reason to go b/c Zoro aint the type of guy to go to that sort of event...IM trying my best to keep Zoro in character as much as Possible, but im not that good at it, no matter how big of a Fan i am 


	5. Shipmates, Duels, and Children

N/B/A: I will mention this now....I SUCK at writing fight scenes. but i have been watching Zoro's swordfights from some AMV's and ive been watching every movie i have that has a dueling scene in it. If it isnt what you suspected, i sowwy, but im doing the best i can...

* * *

Jennifer stood at the balcony watching he leave " Pirate ship? He's a Pirate?" She questions outloud as she watches him run towards the ballroom enterance. She tilts her head to the side and wonders why he is going there.  
  
Zoro rushes to the ballroom entrace to retrive Wadou Ichimonyi, Sungdai Kitetsu, and Yubashiri. He manages to take them under the Marines knowledge and runs back to the ship. He sneaks onto the ship so he wouldnt have to deal with questions about where he's been. He walks over to the trapdoor that leads to the men's quarters. He opens it and climbs down, shutting it. He smiles when he sees that all of them seem to be asleep asleep and lays down in his hamock. About 20 seconds later, He sees a dim light through his eyelids and opens his eyes to see Sanji and Ussop looking over him smiling evily " hn? why are you guys looking at me like that?" Usopp had a flashlight in his hand " why were you out so late?" Zoro grunts and closes his eyes once more " I went out to challenge Mihawk..." Usopp snikers as Sanji exclaims " did you kiss him or something?" Zoro's eyes open wide and he furrows his brow " what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Sanji smirks and then points to Zoro's lips " because you have a red lipstick smudge on you lip and some on you chin..." Zoro's eyes open wide ' damnit!' he says as he wipes his face with his sleeve and Sanji pinches his cheek " has our lil Zoro discovered girls?" He says a few seconds before Zoro's Fist flys at him and ends up knocking Sanji out cold. Usopp was dancing around singing "Zoro's got a giii" He stops when he sees Sanji out cold on the ground and bolted out of the room at a blinding speed. Zoro lays back down on his hammock and sleeps for the night.  
  
Morning came and Jennifer was brushing out her hair at her vanity set when a tap came to her balcony window. She walks to it and opens the glass doors. Zoro stands there with his bandana on his head. He takes her in his arms and kisses her passionatly. " I cannot stay long, Jenn.." Jennifer looks up at him " you didnt tell me you were a pirate..." Zoro looks a bit dumbfounded and then realizes what he said last night. " yea...i forgot to mention that, anyways can you tell me where the vineyard is?" Jennifer points off to the east were a vineyard is easily seen from their view "that way...its not that hard to miss" Zoro smiles and then kisses her once more " i have to go now, I'll come back if i can, if i do, i might be bloody and injured, but i have to fulfil a promise to an old friend..." He climbs down the Rose vines once more and runs off in the direction of the vineyard. Jennifer remembers something important " Zo.......!" But he was already to far. '' Damn....he sure is fast, i have to tell him about my children...'' She mumbles to herself as she walks back inside of her room. ' hold up a minute!? bloody and injured? what the hell is he going to do at that vineyard!?'  
  
Zoro walks through the vineyard searching for his opponet. The air was filled with the smell of grapes as he treads further down the rows, muttering " where the hell is he?" Walking down the rows of grapes, He comes to the middle of the Vineyard where a fountain was built and sitting on a concrete bench was Mihawk. "So you finally found your way here young swordsman" Zoro grits his teeth and unsheaths wadou. " you didnt tell me where in the vineyard..." Mihawk stands and reaches his hand behind his head to crasp onto the large, black, cross-like sword. Zoro place wadou in his teeth and then unsheaths his cursed swords. Mihawk smiles " ready young swordsman?" Zoro smirks " as ready as i will ever be...." Mihawk charges and Zoro charges with his OniGiri attack, but instead of peforming two horizontal slashes at the same time; Zoro keeps them crossed and blocks Mihawk's attack. They push off and end up a few yard away from eachother " You have indeed got stronger these past three years.." Mihawk exclaims before charging once more. The clinking of swords was heard throughout the vineyard. Zoro has managed to lay a few minor cuts on Mihawk's chest, arms, and one on his face. Zoro on the other hand...has a large gash on his shoulder. The battle rages on for the longest time, both men giving their best. Zoro, refusing to loose and Mihawk defending his postion as the world's greatest swordsman. The noon sun beating down on the two men as they duel. Zoro performs Sanzen Sekai as Mihawk charges. Juraquille lays a gash upon Zoro's Side. Zoro holds his side and the memory of the night he made the promise to Kuina flashes before his eyes. He closes his eyes tight and stands up. Turning around, Zoro opens his eyes. A fierce look upon his face, determining why he is called a demon in battle. Any normal swordsman would cower in fear if this look was cast upon them, But Juraquille 'Hawk eyes' Mihawk was no ordinary swordsman. Mihawk stands there waiting for Zoro's attack. Zoro outstreches his arms and performs TatsuMaki. Mihawk ends up flying in the air and landings on his back. " Pretty good young man...." Mihawk says when he tries to get up. But Zoro is already there...with Sungdai Kitetsu behind Mihawk's neck and Yubashiri in front of it, about to perform Gazami Dori. Mihawk looks at the blades and then to the swordsman's face " I knew you would someday defeat me...you now inherit my title as the Worlds Greatest Swordsman..." Zoro removes his swords from Mihawk's Neck. Mihawk stands up and takes a small bow. " I know the mistake i made in battle...you have heart, swordsman, and that is what will make you stronger...." Mihawk picks up his sword and places it back in its original postion on his back. Zoro sheather his cursed blades and then takes the Wadou Ichimonyi out of his mouth. Mihawk stands there facing him as Zoro slices a large deep gash from Mihawk's right shoulder down to his left hip. " A scar opposite of the one you gave me...a way to remember how you were defeated" Mihawk bleeds heavily and takes off his coat. He wraps it around him and usues it for a bandage untill he can get back to his boat. Zoro fells light hearted in a way. After so many years....he has fulfilled his promise to Kuina. Mihawk turns "Goodbye Roronoa Zoro...go tell your tell your woman about your victory." Zoro looks at him oddly " how did you?" Mihawk turns his head " you have a lipstick smudge on your chin..." He says as he disapears among the rows of the vineyard. Zoro walks over to the fountain. He indeed have another lipstick smudge on his chin and a small part of his lip. He cooled his face in water of the fountain and washed off the lipstick smudge. He sheathes wadou and walks out of the vineyard.   
  
Walking upon the GOING MERRY, the crew look at the battered and bloody swordsman. " Zoro what happened to you!?" came Chopper's voice. Zoro stops beside the mast " I beat him...Hawk Eyes Mihawk is no longer the worlds greatest swordsman..." Zoro says smiling as he disappears through the trapdoor. Zoro bandages himself and changes into his skypiea shirt. He removes his bandana from his head and wraps it around his left bicep. He emerges from the men's quarters and starts to head of the ship. Sanji smirks and loudly says " where ya going Zoro? gonna go see your new lil girlfriend?" Usopp snickered and everyone just stared at Zoro. Zoro turned around and looks at Sanji. He bluntly says " Yeah, I am, But at least i can get a Girlfriend and NOT waste hours of my life trying to woo a girl when she was only taking advantage of me and never realizing that she will never love me!" He says while walking off of the ship and heading in the direction of the village. Sanji fumed as Usopp started to laugh. Usopp's laughter didn't last for long when Sanji gave him a swift kick to the head.  
  
Jennifer takes a deep breathe and plays the music piece out once more. She could play so many instruments, since her sister stuck her on piano, clarinet, trumpet, percussion, violin, and flute to culture Jennifer, but she hasnt practiced the flute in a couple of months. She plays a piece called 'FINALE FROM THE FIREBIRD SUITE' by: Igor Stravinsky. Jennifer continues to play until a pair of Strong arms wrap around her waist " Jenn, i didnt know you were a musician! " Zoro exclaimed as he kisses her neck. Jennifer relaxes " god zoro, you scared the hell out of me!'' She places her flute down on the nearest table and lays her head on Zoros chest. "Zoro...." Zoro kisses her neck as she speaks " Zoro, im a..." Zoro blows in her ear affectionatly and whispers " your what?" Jennifer turns her head to look at him " A mother.." Zoro looks at her funny. " you....you have a child?" Jennifer walks out of his arms " i have children....2 boys and a little girl..My husband was killed in a war when my twins were only a month old..." Jennifer looks down facing away from Zoro. He was dumbstruck until he smiles " why are you telling me this now?" Jennifer turns, but her head was hung low. " i was going to tell you this morning...but you were already gone before it crossed my mind. " Zoro walks over to her and places his hand on her shoulder " that may be when you were going to tell me...but it isnt why you are telling me..." Jennifer looks up at him " because, I love you, Roronoa Zoro...and i didnt want us getting too far without your knowledge of my children...." Zoro lifts Jennifer's chin and stares into her eyes " so when do i get to meet them?" Jennifer's eyes open wide " you mean...you wont leave me because of them?" Zoro leans his forehead against hers " now why would i do that...I love you too, Jenn and thats why im not leaving you behind...Luffy has alwasy wanted a musician on the ship and if Sanji doesnt mind having 4 more mouths to feed, Im going to take you and your children along." Jennifer smiles brightly and hugs Zoro's neck, kissing him passionatly. Zoro returns her kiss and rubs her back. Jennifer breaks the kiss " wait here, I'll go get them!" She hurries out of the room and shuts the door. Zoro stands there for a short while with a blank expression on his face as she leaves the room.   
  
Meanwhile, Back on the GOING MERRY. Sanji grumbles as he prepares the dinner for the night. Thinking about what Zoro said. Nami looks at Luffy " you think Zoro will leave us for this girl...i mean if he really loves her.." Luffy looks at Nami " Zoro wont leave the crew...he wouldve told us if he was going too.." Luffy for once said seriously. BOOOOOM A loud explosion came from the stern. Luffy and Nami hurry outside to see if Usopp destroyed anything with that explosion only to discover him stand there completly still with his hair straigthened out behind him and him looking like he had just come out of a pile of coal. Nami walks downstairs and then returns with a bucket of water, a mop and a rag. She hands all of them to Usopp " since you made the mess...you clean it up!" She says while walking down the steps and going back inside of the lounge followed by luffy. Usopp looks up to the sky with the mop in his hands. mouthing the words 'why me'. He then starts to clean up the ship. Chopper sneaks over and helps Usopp.  
  
Zoro sat there with on Jennifer's bed playing with two little boys. The oldest has Scraggly dark brown hair and barbarian like solid blue eyes. The other had Dark Brown hair and Green eyes, but he looked more like Jennifer than the other. Jennifer was next to him with a little girl with the same Dark brown hair, and Green eyes like smaller boy. Zoro sits there telling stories and tickling the young boys. Zoro looks at Jennifer and smiles " so this one is Katrek?" he says while pointing to the older boy with scraggly hair. " And this one is Jeh'don or better known as JD?" he says while pointing to the younger boy. Jennifer nods and Zoro points to the little girl on Jennifer's lap " and thats Alice? right?" Jennifer smiles " uh-huh..." Alice yawns and shifts on Jennifer's lap to where she could sleep. Jennifer picks her up and lays her down on the bed, kissing her daughters forehead. Zoro looks down at the two in his arms. Their eyes were drooping a little. Zoro lays them next to Alice. Jennifer places kisses on her sons' foreheads and then leans against Zoro's shoulder. Zoro leans down and kisses Jennifer where her jaw meets her earlobe. Jennifer smiles " should we go public or keep dating behind my family's backs?" Zoro chuckles a bit and then rubs her shoulder. "well the crew already knows....why not your family?" Jennifer looks down " they wouldnt aprove and try to seperate us..." Zoro cups her chin in his hand and looks at her " let them try...im going to go back to the ship to see if they will accpt you into the crew... when i leave, i want you to tell your family everything...but dont tell them that i will come back...wiether they accept our love or not...i will take you and your children with me..To help Luffy Find One Piece and become Pirate King. pack katrek's things, and then Alice's the next night, and then JD's The next...the last night, i'll come for you and your things.." Jennifer nods and then kisses him passionatly. Zoro kisses back and then walks to the balcony. He climbs down and then hurries back to the GOING MERRY.

* * *

A/N: AS i said...i suck at Fight scenes, The reason i made Zoro win his battle against Mihawk was b/c other fanfic i read wiht that sort of thing, he would loose. so why not a change? i wanted to do something just a lil bit new... 


	6. Pirate Acceptance and Forbidden Love

N/B/A: I have nothing to say this time except I dun own one piece, oh and in this chapter there is a part where jenn and Zoro go to far with their kisses and huggle-ness sooo...

* * *

Zoro hurried up to the ship and walks into the lounge. He shut the door and sits down in his usual spot. Sanji turns around and looks at him " so how'd it go with your girlfriend?" Zoro smiles " great...i met her children an.." He was interupted " MET HER CHILDREN???!!!" Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper said in unison. Zoro nods " She has two little boys and a little girl, Katrek is the oldest and Alice and JD are twins...but i wanna ask someting..." They all look at him " Luffy, you said you wanted a musician on the ship, right?" Luffy smiles " you found one?!" Zoro smiles and then sighs " when i went to Jenn's house...she was playing the flute, and playing it well...Jennifer and I figured out that he family will never acept our relationship, so i was wondering, if Sanji doesnt mind 4 more mouths to feed..then can my girlfriend join the crew and bring her kids along?" Luffy looks at him and smiles " OF COUSE!" Zoro looks up " really?" Luffy smiles " Shes a musician, i want a musician on the crew!" Nami hits him " Luffy, we cant have 4 people come on to the ship, let alone Children!" Luffy looks at her while rubbing his head " Im the captain and the future Pirate King, I want a musician and if that means taking on..umm" Zoro adds in " 3" Luffy smiles and nods " YEAH! 3 more crewmembers along with the musican, Bring her down here so we can meet her!" Zoro smiles " Im bringing Katrek down here frist...I have to go, i have to tell her!" He ran out of the lounge, excited. Everyone stared at the door, They have never saw Zoro act like that.   
  
" I FORBID IT!" Screamed Roewena as she was eating her evening meal. Jennifer looks at her as if saying 'I knew it' She sighs and picks at her food. Serena, Jennifers other older sister looks at her with sympathy. " Roewena, you have never accepted Jenny's relationships...and you havent even met the guy." Roewena looks towards Serena " Hes a Pirate, Ive heard the tales of Roronoa Zoro when i traveled to the east blue and thats all i need to know..." Jennifer stands and then walks out of the dining room. Going down the corridors of the estate house to the foyer where the main stairway is. She hurries up the stairs and packs Katrek's things. She sets the duffle bag in the middle of her bedroom floor; her children still asleep on her bed. Jennifer sits down on at her vanity and stares at her reflection. waiting for Zoro to come back.   
  
Climbing over the tall fence, Zoro looks up at Jennifers Bedroom window. He hops the fence and then sprints up to the house, then climbing up the Rose Vine's to Jennifer's bedroom window. He hops on the balcony and opens the door. Jennifer smiles when the door opens and stands up. She walks over to him and hugs Zoro's neck. " Did they acept us?" Jennifer shakes her head " no, then again, Roe had always disapproved of my choices.." Zoro nods and then looks at the duffel bag on the floor " Katrek's things?" Jennifer nods " yeah..." Zoro picks up the bag and places a kiss on Jennifer's lips. " do you want me to take him to the ship and keep him there, love?" She looks up at him for a moment " I think it would be best..." She nods and looks over to the bed where Katrek lays asleep. Zoro walks over to Katrek and picks him up. The boy leans against Zoro's shoulder, still asleep. Zoro places a kiss on Jennifer's forehead. " I'll be back later. Love.." Jennifer smiles and then nods as Zoro decends down the side of the building carrying Katrek and the duffel bag. He walks through the villages, careful not to be caught by the few marines around ' where the hell are all these marines comging from? do they have an underground base here or something?' he thinks when he gets to the docks. He walks onto the ship and walks into the lounge. Nami was the frist one to speak " Zoro, do you have an..y....clue..how late..it......awwwwwww" She said when she saw the sleeping Katrek. She walks over to Zoro and takes the sleeping child, waking him. " Hes so cuuuuute! =.=" She says as she hugs the boy. Zoro sets the duffel bag down " thats Katrek...hes the oldest.." Nami sits down and continues to hug the young boy. Sanji looks at Nami with a smile and heart eyed "nami-swan is so motherly...'' Zoro looks over to Sanji and quirks an eyebrow, mumbling " motherly my ass....." under his breath. Zoro sighs and then looks at Luffy. " can i trust you guys to watch him while i go talk to Jenn?" Luffy grins like a Cheshire Cat " Leave it to me!" Zoro walks out the door, knowing he can trust luffy with the boy. He runs back through the village and then to his jennifer's Estate House. Using his normal way in, He finds Jennifer asleep on her bed. Smiling, He walks inside and sits down near her. Leaning down, he kisses her cheek, causing her to stir and wake up" wha...what are you doing back here?" She says sleeply. Zoro kisses her lips " cant a man visit his woman in the middle of the night?" She smiles and kisses back. Zoro runs his hands through her hair before kissing her neck. Jennifer kisses his shoulder rubbing his back with her hands. Zoro climbs under the blankets with her, softly nibbling on her neck. His arms around her waist and his lips upon her neck. He gently blows in her ear and rubs her back. Jennifer smiles and whispers a line from Romeo and Juliet " And bring in cloudy night immediately. Spread thy close curtain, love-performing night, That runaway's eyes may wink and....Zoro" She replaces Romeo's name with Zoro's. She sighs in pleasure " Leap to these arms, untalk'd of and unseen. Lovers can see to do their amorous rites By their own beauties; or, if love be blind, It best agrees with night. " Zoro smiles and looks down at her " Did you write that yourself Jenny?" Jennifer smiles and kisses Zoro's lips gently, as if a feather was grazed against them. " No, its from Romeo and Juliet, a play about true love and love at frist sight....just like our love for each other, hopefully our outcome doesnt end like thiers" Zoro showers kisses on her face " what happened to theirs?" Jennifer smiles " well....due to misinforment, Romeo kills himself because he thought Juliet was dead and then Juliet sees him dead and then kills herself with his dagger....." Zoro's eyes open wide " I hope so....we dont need to be killing ourselves.." Jennifer blows in his ear, her lips grazing against his earings. Zoro shivered slightly and rubs her back, lightly pulling up the chemise she was wearing. Jennifer smiles and slaps Zoro's hands away "Zoro!" Zoro looks up at her face and mutters " damn tease....." Jennifer laughs and then rubs her legs against his. Zoro sits up and removes his shirt and Harmaki. Jennifer watches him, watching his toned muscles tense and relax as he moves.   
  
Zoro notices the stare and then leans forward. He cups her face in his hands, gently pushing her down among the beding of the satain pillows and blankets. He leans down and kisses her, nibbling on her bottom lip. Gently moving his tounge over the outline of her lips. Brushing his tongue back and forth against her mouth. He gently kisses the corners of her mouth, driving her mad with anticipation. Her lips part in a silent invitation. Zoro smirks and kisses her bottom lip. Teasing her, tantilizing her, making her beg for more. He climbs onto top of her and finally slides his tounge inside of her mouth. He slides his tounge against hers while gently pulling up her chemise. She breaks the kiss and then sits up. Zoro pulls back as he watches Jennifer removes what little clothing she had and places it on the floor. Zoro looks her over, and his mouth went dry. He made a small sound of pleasure from deep within his throat. Jennifer lays back, her hair spread out when her head reached the pillow, framing her face in honey brown curls. Zoro climbs over her and explores her neck and shoulders with fiery kisses. Jennifer shudders and wraps her arms around Zoro's waist, pulling him closer. Zoro nuzzles the crevace between her breasts before licking the area around the throbbing peak before his mouth finally closes over her nipple and rolling his tounge over it. Jennifer's breath came in ragged gasps as he was invoking exquisite sensations from deep with in her. Zoro kisses his way back up to her neck. He sits up and removes the rest of his clothing. He leans over her once more, kissing her neck and running his right hand down her stomach before placing both hands on her ass. Jennifer's saffire blue eyes are passion dulled and dark. Still expirencings some of the small spasms that had just coursed through her veins like liquid lightning. She feels the hot, moist tip of his man hood against her. With agonizing slowness, he entered her and then withdrew. Over and over, each sensuous thrust filled Jennifer with ecstacsy. Beads of sweat formed on their bodies as Jennifer wraps her legs around Zoro, bringing him closer to her. For Hours, Zoro brought her over and over again to the breaking point of release and then backing off, until Zoro felt his own urge to orgasm. Jennifer was nearly digging her nails into Zoro's back. Every single pulsating nerve in her body begging for an explosive release. With Powerful, Deep, Fast strokes, He drives them up to the tundering hieghts of pleasure. The release sent them to a sering burst of passion, throwing them among a starburst of large glorious colors. Slowly coming back to reality, shuddering and trembling from their large orgasm. Zoro props himself on his elbows above her. sweat dripping off of his brow and a tired look in his love-filled eyes. Jennifer looks up at him, breathing harsh. Zoro leans down and places a soft, gentle, feather like kiss on Jennifer's parted lips. Zoro dresses in his pants and boxers alone. He climbs back into bed as Jennifer pulls on her chemise. He takes her in his arms and falls asleep after giving her a quick kiss. Jennifer snuggles up next to Zoro and sleeps peacefully.   
  



	7. Family, Marines, and Pirates

N/B/A: i dun own one piece.......im starting to get sick of disclaimers

* * *

Jennifer stired in her sleep as the sunlight poured through the balcony door. Zoro tighted his embrace when he feels her move. A soft knock came to the door as Roewena slowly openes it. " Jenny, look I'm sorry for the.." She gasps and then narrows her eyes " JENNIFER LARINA ROSEMOON!" She bellowed as loud as she posibly can. Jennifer and Zoro's eyes shot open as they woke up. Jennifer basically feel out of the bed. She sees her eldest sister looking like she is on the brink of murdering her. Zoro looks at Roewena and then the look on Jennifer face. He moves to the edge of the bed and places his shirt and boots back on. His eyes never leaving Roewena. Zoro places a kiss on Jennifer's head and looks to Roewena. He smirks and then runs to the balcony and then climbs as fast as he can down the vines and jumps the fence. He heads back to the going merry and finds Katrek asleep on Luffy's sotmach. Zoro smiles softly and lays down in his hamock.   
  
" What in BLOODY Hell were you thinking!" Roewena yells as she slaps Jennifer upside the head. " Have you no sense! Hes a Damned Pirate! He will not love you back! He will leave you and then He'll fuck the next whore in some Bar the next port hes in!" She says as she slaps her once more. Knocking her to the floor. Jennifer holds her cheek and looks back up at her sister. Not able to say a word, Roewena storms out of the room screaming. Jennifer stays there on the floor of her room; A few tears roll down her cheek. Her sister never acted like that before.  
  
Zoro sits at the table, Drinking some ale as Katrek eats his food off of his plate. Zoro ruffles the hair of the boy and when Katrek finishes, He follows luffy outside to play. Usopp and Chopper run outside, wanting to play too. Sanji washes the dishes and Nami looks over the map. Sanji looks over at Zoro " do you really think you could raise that boy and 2 other children?" Zoro adverts his eyes over to Sanji " I have Jennifer to help me...'' Nami looks at Zoro "you need to realize that being a parent doesnt mean jennifer is going to do all the work..." Zoro looks over to Nami " i know that, but i love her and im going to raise her children like my own..." Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Katrek burst into the room " there....are...marines..on...this..island..." Zoro nods " yeah....ya just figured it out, their all over the place!" Katrek walks over to the duffel bag and searches through it for a toy.   
  
Jennifer sits in her darkened room with Alice and JD on her lap. Three duffel bags on the floor, She leaves Alice and JD playing on the floor and walks over to the balcony. She looks down at the GOING MERRY in the harbor and sighs as she looks at the village and her Estate. Roewena called the marine base on the other side of the island to gaurd the estate. Roewena cut down the vines near her balcony. Staring out over the village, marina and port, wondering how her and Zoro will leave this place together now. Jennifer continues to stare out into the distance.   
  
Zoro walks out onto the deck to see Marines all over the town. He grabs usopp's binoculars and looks through them to see Jennifer looking out on her blacony and the vines gone. " DAMN! now how am I going to get to her room now?" He asks himself. He looks around the ship and sees Luffy playing with Katrek. He smugly smirks " Luffy, want to help me get out musician and the twins to the ship?" Luffy looks at Zoro and smiles his usual Cheshire Cat grin. " Sure!" Zoro walks over to them. " Katrek is going to stay here...while we go..but he have to be quick" Luffy nods and Zoro grabs his swords. They walk off the ship and then they take the back-alley ways to the Estate. They observe the area for any marines and then jumps the fence. Jennifer sees Zoro and a boy with a straw hat. Luffy looks up at the balcony and then to Zoro. Jennifer looks down at the two until she hears " GOMU GOMU NOOOO ROCKET!" and then a hand shoots up in the air and clasps onto her balcont. Jennifer takes a few steps back in a bit of shock as Luffy and Zoro seem to be catapulted up onto her balcony. Zoro hurries over to Jennifer and wraps his arms around her " Jenny, why are the vines cut down?" Jennifer looks up at Zoro " when you left..." Zoro notices bruises on Jennifer's face and then pulls her tighter in his embrace " Roewena.....she order for them to be removed.....and she called for the marines and.." Jennifer explained before Zoro places a finger to her lips, hushing her " Its Alright Jenny..." He turns and looks at Luffy " Jenn, this is Luffy, hes the captain of the GOING MERRY." Jennifer turns her head and looks at Luffy, the boy was clad in a pair of jeans rolled up to his knees, A royal red vest, a pair of sandels and a old straw hat on his head. Jennifer smiles " Hello Luffy..." Luffy smiles like he always does " Your Jennifer huh?! I heard alot about you!" Jennifer smiles and then looks around " i dont hitnk we have much time, Roewena has been coming up to my room every hour to check on me..." She hurries inside, followed by Zoro and Luffy. " Take Alice, and JD and the three bags...im going to stay here for now.." Zoro walks to her " why are you staying here, love...were setting sail tonight!" Jennifer takes his hand " I have to distract Roewena..if im gone from this room, she will send the marines to find me....Come back for me tonight...I will have a rope for you to climb up...it would be easier for two than three to get out of this place..." Luffy nods and then picks up The twins " Shes right Zoro..lets go..." Zoro sighs and then nods. Knowing that Jennifer is right, He kisses her passionatly before picking the bags up and walking to the balcony " I will be back as soon, Love.." Jennifer watches them leave and smiles. She walks back inside and sits on her bed when a Roewena walks inside of her room. " where are Alice and JD?" She asks Jennifer sits up " Lena took them to...Servant quarters to give them some clothes she made for them.." Jennifer didn't lie very much...and Roewena knew it. Roewena walks out of the room, Shutting and Locking the door. Jennifer sighs in relief and lays back on the bed. Roewena believed that Katrek was lost to them since he was on that ship.   
  
Zoro and Luffy took the way they came heading back to the ship. Luffy and Zoro hurry onto the ship and then when Sanji hollered out " LUNCH!" Luffy nearly bursts through the door with the children in his arms. " FOOOOOD!!!!!" Zoro throws down the three bags and then takes Alice and JD away from Luffy the second before he attacks his food. Zoro sets the twins near Katrek whom is playing with a ball. Nami walks into the lounge, followed by Usopp and Chopper. " so where this Jennifer?" Nami asks as Zoro turns to them and says " Jennifer is going to stay there untill tonight...so her sister wont get hoards of those damned marines after us. " Usopp's screams come out of nowhere and the whole crew looks over at him to find JD pulling on his nose and Alice laughing. The crew laughs wholeheartedly and then Nami manages to get JD and Usopp seperated. Alice snoops through Usopp's bag and Nami pulls her out of there. She hands them both to Zoro with her eyes narrowed " you need to watch them..." Zoro takes them and then sets them near the couch. He looks through their bags and gives them some toys to play with. He sits down in his usual place at the table and sighs. Thinking about Jennifer, He looks out the door and looks at the clock. He then looks out the door to see that the sun wont set for a while. About 30 minutes later, Sanji had dinner made and they ate. When dinner was done, Zoro stands up and then heads towards the door " Im going to go get Jenn....I'll be back soon..." He walks off of the ship and then takes the way he took to her home before. Except when he was near a jewleery store. He pulls out a ring he pulled of of Jennifer's finger and then walks inside of there. He walks out with a small package and hides it in his harmaki along with Jennifer's ring. He then heads back to the back alley way when he saw some marines coming.   
  
Jennifer sits down on the built in marble bench waiting for Zoro. She stands and looks over the side. She smiles brightly when she sees Zoro jumping the fence and looking up at her as he makes a motion with his hands as if to say lower the rope. Jennifer nods and then hears the door start to open. She looks down at Zoro and signals to wait a moment. She walks back inside of the room and sits down on at her vanity. Roewena walks into the room to check on her sister, Roewena sees that everything is the same as before and then walks out of the room. Jennifer grabs the rope from under her bed and then walks to the balcony. She ties one end to the built in marble bench and then throws the rope over the side. Zoro smiles and then climbs up it, seeing it as two good things. One, he was going to see his jennifer and run away with her. Two, he was getting a great workout for his arms. He makes it to the top and smiles at Jennifer " ready love..." He says as he takes her in his arms and kisses her passionatly. Jennifer smiles " ive always been ready..." Zoro tightens his embrace " did you pack a white dress?" Jennifer looks up at him " should I have?" Zoro smiles and then walks into the room. He walks to her closet and looks through it, taking out a dress and then folding it up. Zoro hands it to her and then smiles as he hoisted her over his shoulder " Zoro, I can climb down myself...." Zoro climbs down rope with Jennifer over his shoulder " but its funner this way..." He gets to the botton and jumps the fence with her over his shoulder. Thats is where he sets her down and takes her along the back alleys ways. Back in the estate house, Roewena walks back into the room to bring Jennifer her dinner to find a rope dangling from the balcony. She then hurries out of the room to get more marines.   
  
Jennifer and Zoro see some marines seemingly fill the streets and alley ways. Zoro looks around and then sees a doorway. He bursts through it and then walks up some stairs, Pulling Jennifer along the way. He brings her on the roof and then runs across the roofs. Jennifer is being dragged along and Zoro sees that jennifer is having a tough time and then starts to carry her. He continues to go across the roofs of buldings and when the ship comes into view. he smiles " Hang on Love.." He jumps off the roof onto a blanket that was used as a shade. He gets up and then runs to the dock and gets onto the ship. He sets her down and then removes the plank that they used to get on and off the ship. Zoro pulls up the anchor and then runs into the lounge " WE GOTTA GO! NOW!"" Everyone jumps up when Zoro yells. Sanji pops up in front of him with an evil look on his face " AND WHY IS THAT!?" Zoro then growls " Because Marines are heading this way and there are a Damn lot of them!" everyone nods and sets off to get the ship going. Within minutes, the ship was sailing off. Zoro hurries back over to Jennifer and takes her in his arms, smiling. Jennifer looks up at him as if she were a slave to the most horrible person alive and is now free. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs tightly. The crew gathers around them to meet their new musician. Jennifer looks around her to find many people looking at her. Sanji's and Usopp's jaws drop when they see her. She was indeed very beautiful, but the reason their jaws dropped was the question ' how a guy like Zoro, ended up with a girl like that' Nami was the frist to step forward " My name is Nami." Jennifer smiles " Nice to meet you Nami..." She looks around " apparently, you and i are the only grown women on this ship..." Nami nods and Chopper steps forward. Jennifer ulps as he introduces himself. She tackles him and huggles the small reindeer "SO CUTE!!!" everyone stares and chopper is freaking out. Jennifer looks at Chopper curiously. " sorry.......i have a weakness for cute animals, children and puppy dog eyes...." She lets go and stands up. She looks at Sanji and Usopp staring at her and then she looks at Zoro and then back to the two. Usopp was the frist to say anything "I'm Captain Usopp!" a punch from Luffy soon followed after Usopp introduced himself. Sanji decides to do the stupid thing and kisses her hand. " My name is Sanji...and i am only asu." He was cut off from a quick punch from Zoro. Zoro takes Jennifer in his arms as if to say mine. Jennifer smiles and is then lead to the lounge. Luffy wanted her to play something on some sort of instrument. Jennifer nods and then walks over to her bag. She takes out a flute case and then an accordian folder with Flue marked on it. She puts together the Flute and tunes it. She then grabs her folder and then finds her favorite piece. She takes out a bag and puts together a wire stand. She places the music on it and then warms up. Jennifer Looks over the piece and then places the flute to her lips, playing softly and paying close attention to the accidentals, key signiature, tempo markings, articulation and dynamics. When she finishes the song, she lowers the flute and takes a deep breath of air. The crew applauded and then she places the music back in the accordian folder. She put the flute back in its case and then puts away the stand. She walks over to a spare chair next to Zoro and sits down. Zoro smiles and then stands up. Jennifer starts to get up, but Zoro whispers for her to stay there as he takes something from his harmaki. He sighs and then kneels down on his left knee. " Jenny....." Everyone stares at Zoro and Jennifers expression changes to shocked awfully fast, taking in a short gasp. " will you..." He gulps " Marry me?" Jennifer smiles " YES!" He opens the box to show a golden ring. The Top is square and in each corner is a different gem. A ruby, a sapphire, a topaz, and an emrald. In the middle is a sparkling diamond. He takes the ring and slips it onto her ring finger. He gets off of the floor and kisses her passionatly as the crew claps their hands and holler and whistle. Katrek, Alice, and JD sleep on the couch of the lounge. Jennifer walks over to them and pulls some blankets out of the duffel bags that have their names and brithdays monogramed on them. She places the blankets on them and tucks them in. Zoro sneaks up behind her and picks her up.   
  
He then takes her down a new set of steps down to a new room. Jennifer looks around and smiles brightly " its so cozy......" She looks around the small bedroom. There was a bed large enough for her and Zoro and a small closet and a dresser with a mirror. Shelves were put in the walls for books and other things. " we didnt know what to do with this room when we go the ship, so yesterday i asked Usopp to put in the Closet, Shelves, and furniture..." Jennifer smiles and kisses him "you mean this room is ours?" Zoro nods and then kisses her back. Jennifer sits down on the bed and Zoro follows her, Sitting behind her. He wraps his arms about her and pushes her luxurious honey brown hair over her shoulder. He presses his lips to the back of her neck, sending shivers down Jennifer's spine. She seems to melt in his arms as he lays her down on the bed and then walks over to the door, He shuts it and pushes the dresser in front of it. He walks back to the bed in long strides and then lays half on her. Kissing her passionatly as he lifted her shirt and removes the rest of her clothing before she could say anything. Jennifer gives out a soft moan as if she were begging for more when Zoro kisses her jawline and fondles her breasts. She lifts his shirt and Zoro removes his swords and Harmaki. He shucks off his pants and boots and places himself between her theighs. She moves her hips closer to him as he inserts himself quickly. He rubs her back and ass as he slowly thrusts in and withdraws, taking a steady strokes. He made sweet tantalizing love to his fiance all night long.   
  
They slept in that morning and ate breakfast when it was time for lunch. That day, Jenifer spent the day playing the two instruments she brought aboard. Her flute and her Clarinet. Luffy enjoyed Jennifer's playing as he played tag with her children and Zoro enjoyed listening as he trained with his weighted sword. Nami seemed to be happy to have another girl aboard the GOING MERRY. It was later on, around sunset when the wedding was held. Jennifer was dressed in a white dress that goes down to her ankels and the bell-sleeves were lace and glittery. Jennifer's hair was down and a floral wreath was around her head. Luffy performed the ceremony since a ship captain was certified to do that. Luffy, Jennifer and Zoro signed the papers and Zoro carried Jennifer to the lounge where they had the reception. Zoro carried Jennifer to their room.  
  



	8. Epilogue: A new addition

N/B/A: finally on the last chapter!!!! dances Im already about to start on my next story

* * *

**_EPILOUGUE_**  
  
It has been 3 months since Jennifer and her children joined the GOING MERRY crew. Every night at dinner, Jennifer would play music. Every week she writes a letter to her family and her Friends back home. The date was september 29th, Zoro had his arm around Jennifer and they were watching the horizon. Jennifer sighs and looks up at him. Zoro kisses her cheek " so...how do you like your life as a pirate.." Jennifer smiles " I love it...and i think im going to enjoy it a little more when the baby arrives...." Zoro smiles and then looks off to the sunset and then " WHEN THE BABY ARRIVES???!!!"

* * *

muwahahahahahaha this ish how the sequal starts off...Please REVIEW! 


End file.
